


After school

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Depression, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Roy Haylock is a highschool teacher in Seattle and he has noticed some strange behaviour from one of his homeroom students over the past few weeks.





	After school

**Author's Note:**

> So for this fic i am using their real names and boy pronounes since they are not in drag.

_The_ Schoolbell rang and students flowed into the classroom. 

Most of them greeted Roy at the front of the classroom. He have always been liked by his students since he's not only playful but also fair and quick whitted.

It was raining outside but the sun still peaked through the clouds which shifted the light in the classroom every few seconds. The temperature was also through the roof so the rain was much apprechiated.

Roy finished his unpacking of his bag onto his desk and opened his chemistry book.

"Good morning! Had a good weekend?" Roy got several replies. 

"We threw a party last night!" One of the kids in the back, Jay, yelled and some other kids laughed at and with him.

"Now now Jay, why did you have to tell me that? It's a school night. You drink and you won't be able to give 100% in class..." 

"We didn't drink, Danny did though. He got preeetty fucked up!" Another one of the boys laughed out.

"That explains why he's not here today..." Roy mumbled and marked Danny's absense into a black notebook on his desk.

 

The class was about halfway done when the door opened abruptly and Danny walked in. He was wearing a hoody despite the temperature and he walked quietly into the room and sat down on his seat and leaned down to rest on the bench.

"Hello Daniel..." Roy huffed and shook his head. 

"Had fun last night?" He finished his sentence.

Danny just groaned in response and picked up his pen and started drawing in his notebook.

Roy had told Danny a endless amount of times to focus on the class itself but he knew that he never did so he'd given up at this point.

This, however was the first time Roy got a good look of Danny's bruised face. 

It concerned Roy alot. He didn't know if Daniel kept getting into fights with other kids or if it was at home. He had asked him before but had never really gotten an answer.

As the class ended the kids hurried up to pack their books into thier bags and ran out of the classroom. Danny however took his time and he seemed reluctant to leave the classroom.

Roy took this chance to go and sit down next to the teen and talk to him.

"Did someone at the party do that?" Roy nodded towards Danny's face. 

He shook his head lightly and gnawed at his split lip.

"Was it someone here at school?" Roy sighed.

"No... What's it to you anyway?" Danny spit out and avoided eyecontact with the teacher.

Roy huffed and shook his head.

"What, can't a teacher care for his student? I'm worried about you Danny." He paused.

"Look, if someone is hurting you, you have to tell me. Or atleast someone. If not i'm gonna have to call your prarents to notify them of the situation." Danny froze at the mentions of his parents and he went pale.

"No! You can't do that! Just... Fuck off!" Danny grabbed his things and stormed out of the classroom. 

 

 

A week has passed since then, and no sign of Danny. The morning started the same way as usual with kids stomping into the calssroom. The athletes and the nerds. The goths and the Princesses. All mixed into a big clusterfuck of stereothypes.

Danny was still missing and if he didn't show up today Roy had decided to call his family and ask them where he was.

 

The hours went by slowly and Roys fingers itched to reach for his phone and call now, but he couldn't do that until the end of the schoolday.

As the students finally went home for the day he called. Several ringtones went through before someone picked up.

"Yeah?" A grumpy male voice answered the call.

"Yes hello! My name is Roy Haylock and i'm calling to check on your son, Daniel Noriega. He has been absent from school for the past week and we wanted to know if he's doing alright."

"Ah, that little shit isn't my son. The hell would i care where he is? As long as he's not giving me trouble." 

Roy didn't know how to respond to that. He just sat there processing everything for a bit.

"Uh, Mr Noriega? Is your so-.. I mean Daniel missing?" 

He heard laughing at the other end of the phone and the man just snorted.

"I don't know, i'm not really looking for him. He's not welcome here anyways that little fag. If i get my hands on him im gonna fucking kill him though." The man laughed again and Roy just hung up.

He dialed another number and tried to reach it. No answer. He tried again and this time someone answered but it wasn't Danny. 

"Hello?" It was Gia's voice, a girl from Danny's class. Jay's roommate. 

"Gia? This is Roy, is Danny there?" 

She hummed and went back to talking.

"Yeahh, he's passed out on my bed... He drank alot of booze and we don't know what to do with him..."

Roy sighed and rubbed the frustration out of his eyes. 

"Can i talk to Jay for a bit, Gia?"

"Absolutely." She said and passed Jay the phone.

"Hey mr. H, what's up?" 

"Hey Jay, how's Danny?" 

He heard Jay mumble something to Gia and then he spoke up.

"Honestly, not good. He's been begging us for a spot here for several nights but all sleeping spots are taken. He's been sleeping on the balcony for three nights now. We don't know what to do with him, he won't let us call his parents." 

He heard Danny cough in the background.

"Is he alright? What's happening?" 

"He's throwing up, he has done that alot these days, he won't eat. He only drinks booze."

Roy grabbed his stuff and threw a coat on.

"Hey, Jay? Jay, text me your adress. I'll come and pick him up." 

He heard a low gasp from Jay and the otherd. He also heard someone yelling 'open the widows' and someone yelling 'hide the weed'

"And i'm gonna pretend i didn't hear that." He added.

 

 

Thirty minutes later he banged on Jay's door and was let into the apartment by Courtney and Willam, two other classmates. He ran in to find Danny laying in Gia's knees with a bucket next to him to throw up in. 

"Oh my god, come here." He and Gia helped Danny up and the second Danny saw Roy there he burst into tears. 

Roy embraced the teen and pat his back as the other teens gave them some space.

 He held Danny until his wailing had turned into soft sobs. Then he helped Danny get a jacket on and carried him down the stairs and out to his car. 

The drive home wasn't long luckily and the second they arrived home roy helped Danny undress, which revealed many, many scars and bruises all over him.

He made the guest bed ready for use. 

He placed a bucket next to the bed and placed a glass of water on the bedside table. He also put out a pair of newly washed jeans and a t-shirt out on the brown armchair in the corner of the room.

He helped Danny down in the bed and tucked him in. 

The second he left the room he called in to the school to take a day off to help get danny up on his feet tomorrow. 

He also concidered calling the police on Mr. Noriega, but he figured Danny would have to decide if he wanted to be the one to do it.

 

 

The next morning Danny woke up to the smell of food. He hadn't eaten in so long that he immediately got on his feet. First then he realized that this wasn't Jay and Gia's place.

"What the-" He mumbled as he followed the smell into the kitchen.

 

"Mr. Haylock?" Dannys eyes shot wide open when he realized where he was. "When did i get here?" 

Roy loaded the bacon onto a plate and handed it to Danny. 

"Last night i went to pick you up at your classmates place. You were a mess, here. Drink."

Roy handed him a glass of coffee and Danny immediately gulped it down. He had completely forgotten about his hangover because of the confusion.

The last thing he remembered was getting high with Gia and Jay on their sofa and having a few beers.

"I have a few questions and i need you to answer them truthfully, Daniel."

Danny nodded. He knew where this was going.

"Your dad is hurting you, isn't he?"

Danny was so used to rejecting that out of fear but now he had the feeling Roy already knew.

He nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"Does he get mad alot? Or drunk? Is it only towards you?"

Danny fought back the tears that was building up. He sighed.

"He drinks alot. He's always drunk when i get home. That's when he hurts me. And yeah, my sister and my mom are fine. It's cuz i'm gay." Danny sniffed and averted his eyes from the olders.

"I see... Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. I have that guest room, it's yours for as long as you want it."

Roy smiled a warm smile at Danny and Danny smiled back. He felt truely grateful.

"If it's fine, i'd like to stay." 

Roy sat next to the kid and pat his shoulder. "I'd apprechiate the company." 

 

 

 

A year later Danny graduated and Roy was there with him. They threw a graduation party at Danny and Roy's house. 

The year after that Danny got employed at a local hamburger bar and they celebrated that with a BBQ.

The year after that Danny confessed to Roy. He was scared he would get kicked out but Roy returned his feelings.

And two years later the two got engaged, and another year later they married in the summer.

That was the happiest day of their lives. Danny's mother came to congratulate them. He got to see his sister who was now 13 years old. 

 

 

_Out of every miserable moment in our lives, another two happy memories will tale it's place._

 

 


End file.
